Good Thing Going
by Garowyn
Summary: During a dinner date, Mai worries about the future and talks to Joey about it. Joey reflects on the past and reassures her that they'll always stay together.


**A/N: I do not own YGO. Oneshot. It's a little on the mushy side but oh well. I'm not that great a romance writer. '...thoughts...'  
**

* * *

The day was drawing to an end. Evening was approaching and most of Domino City's residents were heading home from work, eating or about to eat supper, or watching the news. It was a beautiful evening, the setting sun casting a soft glow upon the sky in oranges, pinks, and reds. No wind was felt or heard and despite the leaving of the sunshine, it was almost just as hot as it had been during the day. In other words, it wasn't exactly a perfect evening. It may have been another hot summer's day but one couple in particular did not care at the moment. 

Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine were on their way to a restaurant where Joey had made reservations. They had been dating for nearly two years now. Mai had had the most change in her attitude and a bit of her personality but she was still the same Mai Joey had met during Duelist Kingdom. True, they weren't very fond of each other at first but things changed over time.

Joey had suggested they return to Domino City for awhile. They would be having lunch the next day with Yugi and Tea Muto and a few other good friends from the "gang". Both were still Duelists but didn't duel as much as they used to, as they were busy with careers, finances, and other interesting things. Mai had moved to Japan and lived in the same city as Joey did in separate apartment buildings. Joey had moved into the next city from Domino City.

It was busy in downtown Domino. It was around seven in the evening and Mai was fussing about more than just her hair. "...And did you hear! My cousin and her husband are getting a divorce!" Mai continuing to apply lipstick as Joey guided his vehicle into the next lane but not before beeping at the guy who cut in front of him. "And they seemed so happy together!"_  
_  
"Well, maybe not as happy as us two." Joey grinned at his girlfriend.

"What if that happens to us!" Mai asked shrilly.

Joey sweatdropped and a heavy sigh escaped him. This would be a long night. Mai was in one of her moods again where she was worrying about everything. Another new personality trait.

"Mai," Joey began. "It ain't gonna happen to us." He glanced at the digital numbers above the CD player. Ten minutes before they had to be there. Sounds of a radio station played at a low volume. Well, it was low when compared to Mai. "Trust me." He added under his breath.

"How do you know?" Mai faced him. "Nobody is staying together anymore!" Joey slammed on the brakes as a light turned red. "Ack! My lipstick!" She grabbed a Kleenex and quickly rubbed the stray mark on her chin. "This is just great." She muttered.

Joey sighed again, waiting for the light to turn green. Mai continued on babbling about her cousin and other people. Sometimes he couldn't understand why she worried about their relationship. They were made for each other and he knew it. Everyone else knew it. But did she know it?

Finally, they reached the restaurant. It took them a little longer than usual to find a good parking spot. "Grr...everyone in the world is eating here tonight." Joey mumbled as he looked hopelessly at the line of cars in front of him.

"And what is with all these cars!" Mai nearly shrieked. She opened her purse and pulled out a brush. Joey watched her as she ran it through her thick golden hair. She was really beautiful with long blonde hair and purple violet eyes. Tonight she was wearing purple again. A long purple gown with spaghetti straps.

As they were waiting, Joey thought about the past, the years gone by. After he had graduated, he had decided to move into the next city and go to the college there for a couple of years. Yugi stayed in Domino City but not before taking a trip to Egypt. Yami had moved on as well, finally regaining his memory and disappearing from their reality. Tea had also stayed in Domino as well as Serenity who had recently graduated. Tristan had left for the United States because of a scholarship he decided to take and Bakura was free of the spirit of the millenium ring and returned to England.

Kaiba had left for Canada, taking Mokuba with him, and pursuing business there by setting up part of his company there. However, that had been the last he had heard of the Kaiba brothers since Kaiba obviously didn't keep in touch and Mokuba was probably busy with his new life. It made him a little sad because Mokuba was a good kid. But at least Joey stayed in touch with the rest of the gang.

And then there was Mai. After he graduated, she had returned to her home in the States. Then, after a year, he had met up with her again near his apartment. Apparently she had found a better job there so they met for lunch often. Friendship strengthened, turning into something more. Mai had really changed and she didn't get angry with him as much anymore.

The first few dates were a little awkward but after a few more, they were comfortable with each other. Neither had cheated on each other and they always supported each in times of trouble. Joey put up with Mai's tantrums and smart comments and Mai put up with Joey's tendency to be clueless at certain times.

Joey smiled as he thought of what he was going to do soon. He found a spot and the two got out. Joey locked the car while still listening to Mai.

"Hey Mai, don't worry about us! Don't worry about anything!" Joey broke in before she could say anything more. "Just think of other things tonight. No worries!"

Mai paused and smiled at him. "Thanks, Joey." She said after awhile. "I guess I was worrying more than usual about the future." She added sadly.

"Well everyone does at some time." Joey assured her. "But like I said, don't worry. Whatever happens in the future, we'll deal with it when it comes. We'll take it head on." They reached the entrance to the restaurant and Joey held it open for her. After being taken to their seats, Mai shot more questions at him. Well, first they ordered their meals. Joey was extremely hungry after all that waiting.

"But what if you and I get different jobs or have to move somewhere else and we're separated?" Mai questioned him, fiddling with her fingers and her bracelet.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Joey answered smoothly, already prepared to answer every single question she threw at him. He glanced around the place, immediately spying the meals being brought to tables. 'Oh boy, food!'

"What happens if we meet new people? What if we're not meant to...be together?" Mai asked, her eyes shining. "I don't want to lose you Joey."

Joey grinned. "Hey! You can't get rid of me that easily!" He cleared his throat. "Seriously Mai, you won't lose me and I know I won't lose you." He said.

Mai smiled. "Joey you're too much...I don't deserve you."

Just at that moment, their food came. Joey immediately dug into his meal and Mai ate less enthusiastically. Mai smiled as Joey ate. She then truly realized that Joey Wheeler would never leave her for another. He would always be there for her, encouraging and comforting her. He would be with her physically and in spirit. She was glad she had been lucky enough to find the right one for her. It was a rare thing.

Meanwhile, as Joey finished up his meal and Mai went on talking about other things, he nervously reached into his pocket. His hand enclosed on a small velvet box containing a certain type of ring. He had been waiting all day for this evening.

If she said she wasn't ready, that would be fine with him. He had waited two years; he could wait a little more. She was worth it.

He grinned as something occurred to him. If she did say yes, she would probably flash the ring around tomorrow afternoon when they would meet with Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and the others. A typical Mai thing. They would definitely be surprised.

After a few moments had passed, Joey pulled out the box and set it on his lap. Only a few other people were in their wing of the restaurant. Classical music played softly in the background. Food was on the way. The perfect evening.

He took a deep breath and waited until Mai had finishing talking. Then he spoke up. "Hey Mai, there's something I want to ask you..."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Aside from the fact that I am getting quite annoyed with people telling me to update ONESHOTS (this goes for all my oneshots), I decided to let any future readers know that there IS a sequel to this. It is called _Always and Forever_ and unlike this one, it is not a oneshot. So, rather than wasting your time waiting for this story to be updated (because it won't be), go read the sequel and thank you.


End file.
